Departure of Lelouch
by Roxius
Summary: Several months after R2, Lelouch is a ghost living with Lloyd Asplund, who is apparently the only person who can see him. And...Lelouch suddenly claims he wishes to find love. Lelouch X Lloyd with downer ending. Please R & R! crack yaoi again?


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: What is it with me and crack yaoi lately? Geez...

* * *

_Several months since Nunnally's ascension as the new Empress of Britannia..._

_-----_

_-----_

_-----_

_-----_

Lelouch Lamperouge sighed heavily and buried his face in his arms. "...Lloyd?"

Lloyd Asplund glanced up from his newspaper, and looked over at the pitiful black-haired young man. "Yes?"

"...I'm depressed..."

Lloyd took a sip of coffee. "Is it because you're dead?" he asked.

Lelouch shook his head, his spectral essence fading for almost a split-second. "No," he replied, "It's not that...I had planned on dying anyway, although I must admit I'm a bit shocked I returned as a ghost of all things...too bad you're the only person who can see me, although I'm sure Anya and C.C. would be able to see me too, but I have no idea where they are..."

"What's the problem? You're a ghost now! You shouldn't have any problems...!!" Lloyd exclaimed, waving his cup around, nearly spilling the contents inside.

"Hey, the reason people return as ghosts is mainly BECAUSE they have unresolved issues!!!" Lelouch pointed out furiously.

"Yeah? Then what's the problem?!!"

Lelouch sighed, and looked away to hide the growing red tint on his transparent cheeks. "I...I want to find love..."

Lloyd's cup slipped from his grip, and shattered onto the floor. For a moment, the entire world seemed to come to a halt.

"You...you...you want to find LOVE?!!" he stammered, choking a bit on his own saliva.

Lelouch nodded.

"Why...why do you want love of all things?!! You're a freakin' ghost!!"

"Yeah, but...Kallen has Milly, Suzaku has Gino, Kaname has Viletta, Rivalz has Cornelia, and Jeremiah has his goddamn bondage sex dolls...everyone is happy with their lovers except me..."

"...Because you're dead..."

"I know, I know," Lelouch replied hastily, "But...now that I am dead, and the war is over, I've been able to think about...well, my feelings, my emotions, my thoughts and dreams...I had given up so much for this country, for Nunnally, that I've lost sight of what I really wanted to do in life...I just wanna be happy at least once before I pass on to the afterlife, which could be any day now..."

Lloyd frowned; he had forgotten that very important fact. "Even if you do go on to the afterlife, and your spirit no longer exists in the mortal plane...we'll all remember you for everything you've done..."

Lelouch smiled in such an adorable way that Lloyd found himself blushing. "Yeah...I suppose you're right..."

Lloyd thought for a while as an awkward silence fell between the two of them. He looked down at the puddle of spilt coffee near his feet, and then back at Lelouch, who was fiddling with his thumbs and whistling a tune to himself.

"Lelouch..."

"Yeah?"

"You say you want to find love...?"

"Uh-huh..."

Lloyd took in a deep breath, and clenched his fists, and then released. "I was thinking, since you're looking for love all of the sudden, and I'm the only one who can see you, so...how about...you and me? Together?"

Lelouch gasped, bringing his hands over his mouth. He looked at the tall, bespectacled man and nervously asked, "You...you mean it? You...and me? Together? Even though I'm...I'm a ghost...and...and...HOW THE HELL WILL IT WORK?!! I MEAN...WE'RE BOTH GUYS, AND...OKAY, SO I'M BISEXUAL, AND I THINK YOU'RE NOT HALF-BAD LOOKING, BUT STILL...WHAT WILL WE DO?!!"

Lloyd shrugged again. "Meh...we'll think of something...we got time, right? You're a good man, Lelouch, and I...would like to make your last moments on Earth a happy one..."

"Right...I appreciate it..." Standing up, Lelouch floated over to Lloyd, and softly pressed his lips to the older man's cheek. To Lloyd, it felt like a brush of cold air, but he still blushed as a subconscious reaction anyway.

"Thank you so much...Lloyd..." Lelouch whispered, and then he fazed out through the wall, leaving Lloyd deep in his own thoughts...

* * *

The next morning, Lelouch was gone, his spirit having descended into the afterlife. The room he had slept in since his arrival at Lloyd's lab was now cleaned out completely. Not a single trace of the ghost's existence was left.

'I always figured he'd just up and vanish at one point...didn't think it'd be so soon...' Lloyd thought, smirking to himself. For some reason, he almost felt like laughing. A powerful shiver crawled up his spine, and he took a deep breath.

A single tear hit the stone-tiled floor. This was soon followed by several more tears, before Lloyd himself fell to his knees, and weeped.


End file.
